


Damage Dealt

by xaeral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaeral/pseuds/xaeral
Summary: Long after the invasion Kara finds herself with a new problem, with a familiar face. While trying to deal with this, our hero tries to navigate the confusing waters of love.





	Damage Dealt

It was just another day for Kara, she’d received a message from the DEO that an alien was causing some chaos in the business district of National City. In a flash Kara was changed into her Supergirl outfit and was flying to the contact point. It was only when she arrived that something seemed off.

National Square was in ruins, statues torn down and in pieces, trees uprooted and not a single soul remained in the area. Kara breathed a sigh of relief once she realised she wouldn’t need to worry about people getting hurt. It seemed that this alien wanted chaos, and wouldn’t peacefully give up.  
“Stand down!” Supergirl boomed with authority and confidence that Kara lacked in her usual demeanor.  
The alien turned around to face the hero, the way the alien smiled was menacing. Hatred emanated from it.  
“Ah, the hero has arrived. I guess it’s playtime.” It drawled in an almost seductive voice.  
Seeing the aliens face for the first time Kara was stunned. In front of her stood a young woman, around Kara’s age, but her face was that of her mother's.  
“Cat got your tongue Kryptonian?” the lookalike asked playfully?  
Kara’s eyes began to glow from rage, it took all of her willpower to not try melt the other woman.  
“Who are you?.” Kara said with gritted teeth. The heroes emotions were getting out of control and it wouldn’t be much longer till she erupted. No one could use her family against her.  
“You must have so many questions. I can see the confusion in your eyes.” the brunette taunted. “You may call me Alura.” she continued with a smirk.  
“NO!” Kara shouted as she darted towards the brunette. Kara’s fist clashed into Alura’s over and over as Kara tried to take down the clone. Alura didn’t seem phased at all by the heroes outburst, nor was she struggling to keep up with Kara.  
The battle wore on for a mere fifteen minutes before Alura grew bored.  
“I’ve had enough. You clearly aren’t going to play my game so I guess I’ll just put you down.” she said unhappily.  
Before Kara could fully register the words she was on the ground. She felt like a thousand blows had landed on her. Before the pain could get worse Kara fainted, and Alura flew away leaving the hero on the ground, broken and bleeding.

~~~

When Kara awoke she was on her sun bed, she could tell that she had healed considerably but was still in quite a bit of pain. As she took in her surroundings Kara saw Alex slumped in a chair not far from her. Recognizing that she was safe Kara nodded back off into sleep.

It was another three days before Kara woke up. When she did, she felt almost fine, bar a few sore spots in her back and sides.  
“Alex?”  
“Oh thank goodness, you’re finally awake. You gave us a scare there Kara.” Alex gushed as she smiled in relief. It had been a tough few days, watching the most powerful being in National City and her sister struggle to heal so much.  
“Sorry. What happened?” Kara asked, unable to recall much past her outburst of rage towards the alien.  
“It’s a long story, one that we shouldn’t go over the moment you’re awake.” Alex replied softly.  
“I’m fine, tell me.” she said wincing from the pain of sitting up for the first time in days.  
“Look i’ll give you the run down, but we have a lot more to uncover. But first you have to promise to not hulk out again.” Alex conceded.  
Nodding to Alex, Kara resettled herself and indicated to Alex to begin the briefing.  
“We know that the attacker registered as a Kryptonian on our systems and that she is going by your mother's name.” Alex began hesitantly. “She seems to be faster than either you or Clark, by a great deal so we’re suspecting that she’s been genetically engineered.”  
The thought of a genetically engineered version of her mother running around National City, that seemed to lack her mother’s moral compass was almost terrifying to Kara.  
“We’re currently investigating L-Corp at the moment as they’re a likely suspect.” Alex said desperately wanting to leave this bit of information out.  
“You mean the DEO is trying to blame Lena again. How many times does a woman have to help us for this agency to let their bias go!” Kara snarled, her eyes glowing red again.  
“Kara, calm down this wasn’t our idea. The order came down from above.” Alex plead with her sister.  
“Who?” Kara replied coldly.  
“The president.” Alex confirmed.  
Nodding again to her sister, Kara stood up.  
“Thanks for telling me.” The hero said as she shot out of the DEO building and straight to L-Corp.

~~~

Kara floated onto Lena’s balcony and tapped on the door, asking for permission from the CEO to enter.  
Confusion and then understanding flashed across Lena’s face as she saw Kara in a hospital gown standing on her balcony.  
“Kara?” Lena questioned as Lena let her friend in.  
Kara paled as she realised her mistake, Kara Danvers couldn’t fly up to a balcony. A series of Kryptonian curses were muttered by Kara as she hesitantly wandered into the office.  
Lena closed the door behind her friend and burst out into laughter. She had known Kara was Supergirl since the day she visited with Clark Kent. While Lena respected Kara’s privacy by not bringing it up, she was very surprised that Kara would let her find out this way.  
“Lena, I am so sorry. I meant to tell you sooner. I didn’t want you to find out by me flying in with a hospital gown on. This was completely unintentional -”  
“Kara it’s fine. I know.” Lena said softly cutting the blondes rambling off.  
“Oh… Why didn’t you say something?” Kara asked, curiosity evident in her eyes.  
“It was your secret to tell. It’s not my place to out you. Believe me I’ve been there.” Lena said with a tight smile.  
Kara was torn between showing the utmost gratitude and spluttering at Lena’s confession. The spluttering won.  
“Y-you’ve been outed?” Kara said stumbling on her words.  
“Of course that’s what you decide to focus on.” Lena grinned. “There was an article a few months ago, it came out not long after I arrived at National City. It went into great depths about my sexuality. I’m surprised you didn’t know.”  
“O-oh. I must have missed it. Y-you know, Cat’s assistant and all that. I was pretty busy.” Kara said nodding way too much.  
Lena couldn’t help but laugh at Kara’s awkwardness. It was clear she wasn’t bothered by the fact that Lena wasn’t straight but she was very surprised.  
“Anyway, what had you rushing over here?” Lena said changing the topic to save the blonde some embarrassment.  
“Right! The DEO will be getting in touch with you soon.” Kara began as she explained the situation and what had happened over the past few days. The conversation was long as Kara struggled to explain everything, he mind still fuzzy from the beating several days ago.  
“I think this is the right call.” Lena affirmed. It’s likely this was some elaborate scheme Lex had set up as a contingency, and L-Corp would likely have some files that would help.  
“What?” You think it’s fair the DEO blames you again?” Kara replied confused.  
“No. They’re not blaming me. They’re seeking my help. It’s a logical conclusion that Lex orchestrated this. And if he did, L-Corp would likely have some information.” Lena explained.  
Hearing Lena explain the situation helped, but the hero still felt the DEO would be pointing fingers at Lena as well as Lex if everything to magically work out.  
“Now no more of this. I’ll have Jess pull up any files that may help us tomorrow. But for now your butt is hanging out of that gown and it is distracting.”  
Kara gasped as she turned around in circles to see if anything was being revealed. Lena’s laughter was music to Kara’s ears, causing the hero to stop and stare at the CEO.  
“Will you be ok to fly home?” Lena asked confused about why Kara was staring at her so intently.  
“Uh, yeah I’ll be fine. Is it ok If I come by tomorrow?” Kara asked while shaking her head out of the stupor.  
“You’re always welcome here, either as Supergirl or Kara Danvers.” Lena offered.  
Thanking Lena again for understanding, Kara stepped out onto the balcony and took to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up, this will likely be a slowish burn and may deal with some darker themes in the future. For now the rating is teen and up but it may change to mature.


End file.
